paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Wave-Force Technology
Wave-Force Technology - Basic Wave-Force technology is a complex, and befitting complexity, powerful technology. It is capable of producing nearly limitless energy to harness in power plants and generators, generating massive amounts of thrust to propel and lift extremely large objects, and is capable of causing extreme destruction, while being precise enough to reduce collateral damage. In order to understand how the Wave-Force system works, you have to understand the basics. Basic in-depth explanation of the Wave-Force system Wave-Force Technology is a blanket term for the entire system that was created for the Wave-Force Artillery, and its derived weaponry. Minofusukī particles are subatomic particles that travel at speeds faster than light, but they can be slowed down to subluminal speeds, generating immense energy in the process. In furnaces the energy can be harvested to generate power and thrust, such as in the Aerial Battleship Musashi. However, in weapon systems like the Wave-Force Artillery, this amount of power wouldn't be required and if harvested, would destroy the unit itself. Wave-Force generators instead slow down and trap the Minofusukī particles in a cage of hydrogen, allowing them to bounce around inside of the generators, due to the Minofusukī particle's special properties with the lightest element in the universe. High-efficiency filtration systems filter and clean the hydrogen used to store the Minofusukī particles, before and after each shot. This ensures nothing causes problems in the containment of the Minofusukī particles, which may cause cataclysmic results to the Wave-Force system itself such as catastrophic failure of the containment of the trapped Minofusukī particles, causing destruction of the unit. Unclean hydrogen also poses a risk of exploding inside the Wave-Force system, causing irreparable damage to the delicate insides, or again, complete destruction of the unit due to the hydrogen explosion with Minofusukī particles. When the Wave-Force system is to be utilized, the waveforms of the Minofusukī particles will begin to harmonize in the base of the barrel of the Wave-Force system, also aligning each Minofusukī particle. When the Minofusukī particles are fully harmonized and aligned, the Wave-Force system will eject the harmonized and aligned Minofusukī particles with the electromagnetic field generators and hydrogen tubes shaping the particles, into something colloquially known as a Wave-Force beam. Minofusukī particles in their state of subluminal speeds will allow them to interact with matter, similar to an asteroid impacting the Earth, except on a much, much smaller scale and very limited area of effect. The capacitance of the supercapacitors is the one that determines the Wave-Force system's range (capacitance equates to the amount of Minofusukī particles), since the more Minofusukī particles the Wave-Force system can store, the greater is the increase in the Wave-Force system's range. However, what determines how destructive a Wave-Force beam is is not how much particles the supercapacitors can store, but actually how many particles are aligned, and how harmonized their waveforms are. By default, all Wave-Force systems are set to fire at perfect aligning and harmonization. This is due to the fact that Minofusukī particles all have different waveforms when trapped by the Wave-Force generators. These disorganized particles cannot effectively be utilized, since if introduced into a pure container of Minofusukī particles being harmonized and aligned, it will disrupt the waveforms of the already harmonized Minofusukī particles, causing the Wave-Force beam to be cancelled. All the Minofusukī particles have to be harmonized at once, or the Minofusukī particles cannot be used offensively. Aligning the Minofusukī particles is also important, since unaligned particles will not be ejected at the location as intended by the Wave-Force system. Wave-Force shotguns are also impossible to create, since even though harmonized, unaligned Minofusukī particles outside the Wave-Force system will immediately accelerate beyond the speed of light. Once beyond the speed of light, the Minofusukī particles become harmless, much like neutrinos. In essence a Wave-Force beam is a train of harmonized and aligned Minofusukī particles. The harmonized waveforms of the Minofusukī particles also keep the Minofusukī particles aligned after they leave the electromagnetic field generator's range and clean hydrogen of the Wave-Force system. The aligned and harmonized train of Minofusukī particles also keep each other at subluminal speeds. This harmony of nature allows the Wave-Force beam to be at its fullest, most destructive potential. However, harmonizing and aligning the Minofusukī particles takes some time to reach perfection, and time is not something that the Wave-Force Artillery has if enemy units are closing in on them. The Wave-Force system is capable of firing the already harmonized and aligned Minofusukī particles if required, allowing it to achieve a higher rate of fire, at the expense of destructive potential. The Minofusukī particles whose waveforms have been de-harmonized or not yet been harmonized will be released, seen prominently as stray blue lights and a ring of blue light when the Wave-Force beam is ejected prematurely. These released Minofusukī particles will then accelerate beyond the speed of light. There is a flaw in the Wave-Force system, however. High-speed movement will throw the Minofusukī particles out of alignment and cause de-harmonization of the Minofusukī particles on a XYZ axis, preventing the formation of a Wave-Force beam. This is because Minofusukī particles are contained in the base of the barrel held by the electromagnetic field generators and hydrogen tubing. High-speed movement will enact a kinetic effect on the subluminal Minofusukī particles currently undergoing harmonization and aligning, easily imagined as a box of soya beans in the driver's seat of an Auto Go. The primary user, and the reason why Wave-Force technology was weaponized, is the Wave-Force Artillery, with many, and massive supercapacitors to fire at very long range. Coupled with three Wave-Force generators, the Wave-Force Artillery fires at a higher rate of fire compared to the Amaterasu Wave-Force Triguns on the Floating Fortresses. The secondary users of the Wave-Force system are the ominous King Oni, elite Tankbusters and the Izanagi Devastator Tank. In the case of the King Oni, it has no barrels to speak of, and as such it has a short range for its Wave-Force eyeblasters. However, having only a single Wave-Force generator and two variable setting supercapacitors, the harmonization and aligning can be completed almost instantly, due to the small amount of Minofusukī particles involved. However, this means the harmonization and aligning is not perfect, but the Wave-Force beam is still deadly, as long as it hits its target. However when the A.I. of the King Oni decides to fully harmonize and align the Minofusukī particles, the Wave-Force beams resulting will turn red due to not having enough electromagnetic field generators and hydrogen tubing, but they are much more destructive than the not fully harmonized and aligned Wave-Force beam, nonetheless. Genbu Barracks and their WX-19 Wave-Force cannon is simply a scaled down version of the Wave-Force Artillery, but due to the size of the WX-19 and the Tankbuster doctrine, the WX-19 is equipped with a fixed setting supercapacitor. This prevents changing the harmonization and aligning of the Minofusukī particles to let the Wave-Force beam to be fired faster, but the small size of the Wave-Force cannon and its systems means it has a very high rate of fire compared to the Wave-Force Artillery, and is mostly seen as a fair tradeoff. Kanegawa Industries, pioneering in weaponized Wave-Force technology, armed their new Izanagi Devastator Tank with a prototype Wave-Force cannon that is radically different from their Wave-Force Artillery. This Wave-Force cannon prototype designated Fujiwara does not fire a blue-colored Wave-Force beam; rather the beam fired seems to be fiery and red, much like the texture of the surface of the Sun, or the flames of a phoenix. It has a fixed setting supercapacitor, seeing how the Fujiwara Cannon is capable of firing on the move, albeit somewhat slowly so as not to disrupt harmonization and the aligning of the Minofusukī particles. ''- Dr. Kumiko and Dr. Unmei, University of Kanegawa'' Wave-Force Technology - Advanced DENIED - SECURITY CLEARANCE LEVEL-9 OR HIGHER REQUIRED Advanced in-depth of the Minofusukī particle Retrieved data from attempted intrusion into Imperial database by Syndicate hackers data electromagnetic radiation data charged particle data passes through an data at a constant speed greater than the speed of light in that medium. The characteristic blue glow of Wave-Force weaponry is data. The frequency spectrum of data by a Minofusukī particle is given by the data formula. Unlike fluorescence or emission spectra that have characteristic spectral peaks, data is continuous. Around the visible spectrum, the relative intensity per unit frequency is approximately proportional to the frequency. That is, higher frequencies (shorter wavelengths) are more intense in fully harmonized and aligned Wave-Force beams. This is why visible data is observed to be brilliant blue. In fact, most Wave-Force beams are in the ultraviolet spectrum — it is only with data charges that it even becomes visible; the sensitivity of the human eye peaks at green, and is very low in the violet portion of the spectrum. data data data ... data ... ... feed terminated Physical Systems The basic components of each Wave-Force system are: * A high-efficiency filtration system to filter and clean hydrogen for Minofusukī particle entrapment, * The Wave-Force generators themselves, which slow down and trap Minofusukī particles from space ("No, not like air, space, land, the spacetime continuum." - Dr. Unmei), then transfer them into the variable setting capacitors. * Fixed/variable setting supercapacitors made of carbon nanotubes that store and provide the Minofusukī particles used to create the Wave-Force beam. * Electromagnetic field generators and closed-circuit tubes of hydrogen in the barrel that contain and regulate the Minofusukī particles, then maintain and shape the fully aligned and harmonized Minofusukī particles into a Wave-Force beam. Applications Wave-force technology is used extensively by the Imperial military; below is a list of units and structures that are known to employ Wave-force technology in one way or another: * Tankbuster * Wave-Force Artillery * Izanagi Devastator Tank * King Oni * Aerial Battleship Musashi * Instant Generator Behind the Scenes "Minofusukī particles" is a reference to the Minovsky particles from Gundam. Category:Technology